Cuentame como paso
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Bueno esta historia es un poco, particular. Es contada en parte por mi y por Albus Potter, contendo la historia de la familia Potter-Weasley, después de la guerra. Todos los jueves, un nuevo capitulo. Basando en la serie del mismo nombre, Cuentame como paso de TVE. Reeditada y originalmente publicado por mi en Potterfics
1. El Regreso Del Elegido

Capitulo de Hoy: El Regreso Del Elegido

Año 2017.

Varías semanas después del Epilogo

Es de noche en la Madriguera

En la habitación de Arthur y Molly Weasley, los dos se encuentran dormidos cuando de repente Arthur se despierta gritando. Molly se despierta al oir los gritos de su esposo, se acerca a ver lo que le pasa

Arthur. Querido, que sucede - pregunta ella, muy preocupada

Mi corazón Molly, esta fallando no puedo respirar - responde, finalmente desmayandose

Arthur… no, no te mueras querido no me dejes sola - dice Molly

Días Después…

En El Cementerio, se ve mucha gente entre ellas los Weasley, los Potter, los padres de Hermione y otros amigos que se encuentran para despedir a Arthur

Estamos aquí para darle el último adiós a un amigo, un esposo, padre y abuelo Arthur Weasley, alguien quiere decir algo - dijo el sacerdote, Harry se acerco y hablo

Yo quiero decir… gracias Arthur por a verme acogido en tu casa con tu familia, gracias por darme esa familia que nunca tuve y que ahora tu hija Ginny y yo estamos formado, gracias por todo nunca te olvidaremos

Año 2019, Dos Años Después…Inglaterra, londres

_2019… hay ese año lo recuerdo muy bien yo iba a comenzar tercer año en Hogwarts, era el hijo de al medio de Harry y Ginny Potter, tengo un hermano mayor James II en honor a mi abuelo y mi hermana Lily II en honor a mi abuela muertos por Voldemort un hechicero que mi padre derroto cuando era joven. _

_En ese año mi padre era jefe del departamento de Aurores. Oficialmente aquí inicia mi historia. Desde la muerte de mi abuelo Arthur habían pasado dos años… _

En la casa de los Potter-Weasley, Ginny Potter se encontraba corriendo por toda la casa, su madre Molly Weasley la miraba

Querida porque no te calmas - dijo Molly

Mamá, no puedo. Me atrase, tengo que estar en el profeta en un minuto - dijo Ginny, Molly se levanto de la silla en donde se encontraba tejiendo

Ginny, no te preocupes. Para que estamos Kreacher y yo, nosotros podemos hacerlo perfectamente ahora ve a trabajar - ordeno Molly como en sus mejores años

Gracias mamá y dile a los chicos que se levanten, no me importa que estén de vacaciones que no haraganeen - dice Ginny

Sí hija, lo aré - responde ella y Ginny desaparece

En ese momento se apareció Kreacher en el living

Señora Weasley, ya se fue la señora Potter - pregunta el elfo

Sí Kreacher, se acaba de ir y acuérdate que te pedí que me llamaras Molly

Como diga… digas Molly - dice Kreacher - Quieres que haga algo - pregunta el elfo

La verdad es que sí, ayúdame a despertar a mis nietos - dice ella

Sí, como digas - responde el

En una habitación de la casa del segundo piso, un joven de cabello corto y color rojo dormía en su cama. La habitación tenía los colores de Griffindor y también medallas y copas, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Kreacher

Joven James… despierte - grito el elfo todo lo que pudo, mientras que James II saltaba en la cama

Que… que pasa Kreacher, van hacer las ocho de la mañana. Son las vacaciones de verano - dice el

No importa, su madre dejo dicho que lo despertara, pero bien lo voy a dejar hasta las nueve pero sí no se a levantado inundaré su habitación - Kreacher le dice a James

Bien, bien me levanto - dice James, Kreacher sonríe y sale de la habitación cierra la puerta y se dirige a la habitación que estaba al lado

Abre la puerta elfo y se ve que la habitación tiene los colores de Shytherin, se ve una foto en movimiento en donde aparece un joven muy parecido a Harry Potter pero sin los lentes y la cicatriz, el se encontraba con un joven rubio y dos chicas

Kreacher se acerco a la cama del joven y lo comenzó a mover para despertarlo

Joven Albus despierte - dice Kreacher, Al abre los ojos

Buenos días Kreacher, papá y mamá ya se fueron a trabajar - pregunto el joven muy parecido a su padre

Sí, pero su padre se fue antes habían problemas en el trabajo y su madre hace pocos minutos… - Kreacher se da cuenta que va a preguntar algo Al

Y sí, a su hermano ya lo desperté en pocos minutos baja, su abuela se encuentra con su hermana - responde Kreacher

Bien, ahora Kreacher te puedes retirar necesito cambiarme - dice el joven

Sí, como usted diga joven - dice el elfo y desaparece

Mientras que en la habitación de la hermana menor de Al y James

Dormiste bien querida - preguntaba Molly a su nieta, mientras que ella terminaba de cambiarse

Sí abuela Molly, pero ya quiero que sea lunes - dice ella

Pero sí ya estamos a lunes, querida - Molly le responde a su nieta

Me refiero al lunes de la próxima semana - Lily dice

Es verdad la próxima semana inicias tus clases en Hogwarts por primera vez, estas muy contenta - pregunta ella

Sí, pero me gustaría que el abuelo estuviera - responde Lily, Molly se sienta en la cama de Lily

A mi también me gustaría que el abuelo Arthur estuviera con nosotros, pero el ahora esta en otro lado cuidándonos - las dos se quedan mirando

Ministerio de magia, departamento de Aurores, se ve a Harry caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina se quita el abrigo que llega se va a sentar cuando alguien llama a la puerta

Adelante - dice el, en eso entra Draco Malfoy - Draco - dice Harry

Harry - dice el sonriendo

Que haces aquí - pregunta Harry

Vengo hacer negocios contigo, viejo compañero de escuela - dice Draco

No hago tratos contigo Malfoy - dice Harry y se levanta

No te preocupes, no es como en los viejos tiempos. Yo soy dueño de una imprenta muggle en donde también trabaja gente mágica, podría creer los nuevo reglamentos para los Aurores - dice el

Gracias pero no, ya tenemos una imprenta que hace eso. Es Alcántara Rotopress - Harry le dice a Draco

Pero esa es una de España, les cobra mas - dice Draco tratando de convencer a Harry

No importa eso, hacen un buen trabajo. Además que tengo amigos de por allá y como chile, sí eso es todo… - dice el

Por ahora, pero nunca se sabe cuando nos podamos necesitar recordaras hace unos años mi madre te ayudo - dice Draco

Fuera - dice Harry y Draco desaparece - Aunque pasen los años aun no le tengo confianza - Harry se dice para si mismo, después que se fue Draco

Es de noche, en la casa de los Potter

La familia esta comenzando a cenar

Y los chicos en donde están - pregunta Harry, Ginny lo mira

Deben estar donde Alexander, ya vendrán por que no comenzamos a comer y después cenan ellos - dice Ginny

Bien - responde Harry

Y Harry, como te fue hoy - pregunta Molly

Me fue bien… - dice Harry, Ginny se da cuenta de algo en la expresión de la cara de Harry

Te conozco, amor mío que paso - pregunta ella. Harry duraba de hablar, pero decidio decir lo que pasaba. De esa forma no tener secretos con su familia

Apareció en mi oficina Draco Malfoy - dice Harry

Malfoy y ese que quiere - pregunta Molly

Quiere hacer negocios con el departamento de Aurores, creo que quiere lavar dinero no confió en el - le responde Harry a su suegra

Minutos Después…

Ellos han terminado de cenar, Molly y Ginny se levantan

Querida, toma asiento Kreacher y yo recogemos quédate con Harry - dice ella

Bien, mamá - responde Ginny

Kreacher - grita Molly llamando al elfo y este aparece - Kreacher ayúdame a recoger - Kreacher y Molly comienzan a recoger, mientras Ginny y Harry se levantan y van al salón

En verdad te preocupa, que pase algo sí aceptas la propuesta de Malfoy - pregunta Ginny mirando a su esposo a los ojos

Sí, lo reconozco. Se que hay gente que cambia con el tiempo, pero el… no se - dice el, Ginny se aleja y coloca música muggle, la música comienza a sonar

Por ahora olvidémonos de Malfoy, recuerdas esta canción - pregunta ella

Sí, la cantan dos muggles de chile y la bailamos en 1998 cuando te invito a recorrer el mundo por las vacaciones después de la guerra y la canción se llama cinco días de Alberto Plaza y Cecilia Echeñique

Recuerdas bien, señor Potter - Ginny le dice a el y Harry sonríe

Claro que sí, Señora Potter - Harry le dice a ella y los dos se abrazan y comienzan a bailar, se escucha la letra de la canción

Cinco días que te has ido  
>cuánto frío en esta vida<br>y yo, ya no puedo más.  
>Mucha gente me pregunta<br>escarba dentro de mi herida  
>y tú, no se donde andarás.<p>

No hago caso a mis amigos  
>que tratan de aconsejarme<br>ellos ya no me comprenden  
>porque estoy sordo por dentro<br>porque cuando estas herido  
>no sabes qué será mejor<br>si arrancar de la tristeza  
>o caer en el vacío, por siempre...<p>

(Coro)  
>Amor mío donde estarás<br>yo solo pido una señal  
>porque yo te amo tanto y<br>te necesito  
>ayúdame a vivir... sin ti.<p>

Mientras que Harry y Ginny bailaban sus hijos llegaban a la casa, ellos escucharon la música y fueron al salón a ver que pasaba. Y observaron a sus padres bailando muy abrazados

_Esa vez fue una de las tantas veces que vi bailar a mis padres muy abrazados, alegres y claro muy enamorados. Aunque siempre había uno que otro problemas, ellos dos siempre estaban juntos para superarlos. Como la familia que somos y espero que a futuro sigamos así, como una familia unida_

Cinco días sin tus besos  
>cuantas lagrimas caídas<br>y yo, recordándote  
>todo ahora es tan distinto<br>he tratado de escaparme  
>he probado despreciarte<br>he querido traicionarte

Porque cuando estas herida  
>no sabes qué será mejor<br>si subir y darse fuerza  
>o caer en el vacío, por siempre...<p>

(Coro)  
>Si un día vuelvo a estar<br>entre tus brazos  
>y te pido q volvamos a empezar<br>me bastaría solo tu mirada  
>un beso<br>un "te quiero",  
>nada mas...<p>

Solo ámame  
>ayúdame...<p>

Porque yo te amo tanto  
>y te necesito<br>ayúdame a vivir  
>sin ti...<p>

_Continura En El Proximo Capitulo..._


	2. Las Nuevas Vecinas

Capitulo de Hoy: El Final De Las Vacaciones.

Año 2017. Inglaterra, Londres

_Quedaban pocos días para que terminaran las vacaciones, Grimmauld Place en estos años había cambiado mucho. No era lo que conoció mi padre, ahora era algo mas colorido y alegre. Se habían ido vecinos y llegado otros a las casas_

_Nuestro vecinos de junto, al tiempo en que mis padres se habían casado se traslado una joven pareja Muggle. Tiempo después tuvieron un hijo llamado Alexander "Alex" para los amigos, es de mi edad y en eso tiempo ibamos para todos lados, juntos y claro era en esos tiempos mi mejor amigo muggle y lo sigue siendo hasta la hora, también es amigo de James y Lily, John el padre de Alex murió en un accidente automovilístico su madre quedo viuda y recibió la pensión de su esposo. Ella era ama de casa, nunca había trabajado en su vida. Debes en cuando le ayudaba a mi abuela a coser una que otra cosa _

_Al frente nuestro, se había instalado la picada "Restaurant"de Jordi. Un poco loco, pero buen hombre que estaba siempre para servir la mejor comida. Al lado de la picada se encontraba el salón de chismes, perdón es decir la pequeña peluquería de Lulu y Joanne. Dos hermanas gemelas de veinticinco años, la peluquería era de su madre Pili pero de herencia se las dejo y se fue a la playa a vivir tranquila_

_A la entrada de mi calle se encontraba el Kiosco del Louis un hombre de sesenta años que vendía periódicos y otras cosas muggles_

_Como se darán cuenta, Grimmauld Place seguía siendo un barrio muggle con solo nosotros como la única familia de hechiceros. Pero todo iba a cambiar y eso lo sabrán en muy poco tiempo… _

Día Sábado 9:00 AM

En la casa de Los Potter, se abre la puerta, entra Molly cargada de bolsas. Ginny la ve y va corriendo hacia ella

Mamá, dame algunas bolsas - Ginny le dice a su madre. Ella se le queda viendo

Querida, esto bien - responde Molly a su hija, ella toma unas bolsas

Compraste muchas cosas, por lo que veo - le dice Ginny a su mamá

Sí, es que les quiero hacer una cena a mis nietos. Como se van en dos días y además para Lily va hacer su primer año en Hogwarts - Molly muy orgullosa le dice a su hija, al mismo tiempo que entran a la cocina

Tienes tanta razón… - Ginny suspira - han pasado los años, aun recuerdo ese año en que conocí a Harry

Sí y tu te enamoraste de el a primera vista - recuerda Molly, Ginny se sonrojo mientras sacaba las cosas de la bolsa - Ginny, se me olvidaba decirte. Don Dan, el carnicero. me dijo que no tenia lista la carne, pero en un par de horas. Abra que ir a buscarla, me lo recuerdas

Mamá, no era necesario - responde ella

Yo quiero - le dice Molly, ella se acuerda de algo - otra cosa querida

Que sucede - pregunta intrigada Ginny

Parece, que la casa de al lado. La han vendido - Molly le informa a su hija menor

La del viejo Johnson - pregunta Ginny

Sí, por que ahora que pase. No estaba el letrero de se vende - le responde Molly

Mamá, quieres que llame a Kreacher. Para que nos ayude a cocinar - le pregunta Ginny

No. Quiero hacer yo la comida, aun puedo y me gustaria invitar a la mesa a Kreacher. Mañana se va a Hogwarts, para ayudar a los demás elfos a preparar todo para la cena de bienvenida. Aunque lo voy a extrañar a mi amigo, me encariñado con el - le dice Molly

Sí, se nota eso - Ginny mira a su madre, dandose cuenta que esta recordando algo - sucede algo

Se me olvido comprar el pan, si quieres lo preparo - pregunta Molly

No, se lo pido a Harry. Que lo vaya a comprar, seguro que ya se esta levantando. Se lo pediría a los chicos, pero no falta casi nada para que inicie su nuevo año escolar, quiero que descansen. Para se vayan con energía para este año - responde Ginny

Sí, querida - dice Molly

En el piso de arriba, en una habitación con los colores de Gryffindors. Se ve una fotografía en movimiento, de una joven pareja vestidos de novios Harry y Ginny en el día de su boda. Se les ve muy contentos y felices, otra fotografía de la boda en donde aparecen Harry y Ginny con Ron y Hermione, en las siguientes vemos otras fotos de James, Albus y Lily, también con el resto de la familia y amigos

Harry Potter se encontraba dormido en su cama, en ese minuto se abrió la puerta. Entra Ginny, ella hizo un gesto con la cara

No lo puedo creer, Harry sigue durmiendo y el es unos de los primeros en levantarse en la semana, pero debo reconocer que el también trabaja demasiado. No se quería sin el - se dice para si misma, se sienta en la cama y le comienza a besar el cuello, el sonríe y comienza a abrir los ojos

Buenos días, amor - dice Harry bostezando

Buenos días, querido - dice ella y besa a Harry en los labios - amaneciste bien - pregunta ella

Sí, muy bien junto a ti como todos estos hermosos años - dice el, sentándose en la cama y besando a Ginny

Harry… - dice ella, disfrutando de los besos de su esposo - querido, te desperté por que necesito que me hagas un favor

Sí. Lo que quieras, pero después. Por que ahora, nos quedamos aquí y bajamos mas tarde - le dice Harry con una sonrisa

No podemos, lo siento. Que te parece, si lo dejamos para la noche - le responde, Harry cambia de posición y le pone atención a Ginny

Que es lo que pasa. Ginny - pregunta Harry

Me preguntaba, sí podrías ir a comprar el pan. Iría yo, pero tenemos que hacer el almuerzo con mamá y ella compro un montón de comida para hacerle hoy una cena de despedida entre nosotros a los chicos y principalmente a Lily por ser su primer año y Kreacher por su regreso a Hogwarts - responde Ginny

Pero, no regresan en dos días y por que los chicos no puede ir - pregunta Harry, un poco cansado

Sí, regresan en dos días. Pero a mamá se le ocurrió que se lo hiciéramos hoy, para así tener más calma y los chicos los he dejado en sus camas un poco más. Como, cuando regresen a la escuela, no podrán estar en la cama hasta tarde, hasta llegar navidad - dice Ginny a Harry

Bien lo aré - responde al final Harry

Gracias Harry - dijo Ginny abrazándolo, dandole un beso muy apasionado - y te prometo, que cuando se vayan los chicos. Le pediré a mamá, que acompañe en su viaje a Ron y Hermione a Francia. De esa forma, podremos estar nosotros solos - le dice Ginny a Harry

Me gusta esa idea, estar solo nosotros dos. Tu sabes que me agrada mucho tu madre y es como mi madre pero… - dice Harry besando a Ginny

Minutos Después

Harry iba caminando con una bolsa de pan por la calle, cuando vio a su hijo. Al se acerca a el

Papá, buenos - dice Al

Hijo. Que haces por acá, no estabas durmiendo - pregunto Harry, los dos se pusieron a caminar de regreso a casa

Cuando ibas saliendo, me desperté y decidí venir a buscarte - respondió Al

Gracias hijo y tus hermanos se comenzaron a levantar - pregunto Harry le pregunto a su hijo de al medio

Lily sí, pero… - estaba respondiendo Al, cuando Harry lo interrumpio

James no, verdad - pregunto Harry

Sí - respondió Al

Los dos Potter iban dando la vuelta para entrar a su calle cuando vieron un camión de mudanza. Las personas encargadas de la mudanza, entraban cosas valiosas al interior de la casa

Compraron la casa del viejo Johnson - el chico le dice a su padre

Me lo contó tu mamá - Harry le respondio, mientras los dos miraban el camión de mudanza

En eso, Al vio a una chica de cabello castaño y liso. Era de su edad y de su misma estatura, la chica se le acerco y le sonrío

Hola - dijo la chica

Hola - le respondio, saludando con la mano - mi nombre es Albus Potter, pero mis amigos me llaman Al y vivo al lado - le dijo con una sonrisa

Al, mi nombre es… - cuando la chica se iba a presentar, la madre de ella se le acerco y la interrumpio. La madre tenia el cabello largo y negro

Hija, entra a la casa - dijo la mujer

Pero, estaba conociendo a los vecinos - la niña le dijo a su madre

Adentro - la mujer le respondio mas seria. La niña se despidió de Al y entro en la casa, Harry miro a la mujer

Hola Potter - saludo la mujer muy cortésmente. Harry se le quedo viendo

Nos conocemos - pregunto el elegido

Sí, soy Pansy Ventura antes Pansy Parkinson. Recuerdas - pregunto ella

Parkinson - su voz era de alguien preocupado

No te preocupes, desde que me quitaron mi magia me reforme. Ya no soy, la de antes - Pansy le informa, mientras ve a Al - Uno de tus hijos, verdad. Se parece mucho a ti, pero sin los lentes y la cicatriz de rayo

Sí, es mi hijo Albus Potter, vamos hacer vecinos. Nosotros, vivimos al lado - Harry le responde muy orgulloso

Espero, que seamos buenos vecinos y que nos llevemos bien - le dice Pansy a Harry y a Albus

En verdad. Has cambiado, te vez. Diferente - Harry le dice a Pansy en frente suyo

Por que lo es - responde ella

En las Casa Potter

Habitación de Harry y Ginny, ellos se encuentran hablando en privado

Harry, entonces la nueva vecina es Pansy Parkinson - pregunta Ginny, sin poderlo creer

Sí. Ahora su nombre es Pansy de Ventura, se caso con un latino y hace un par de años se separo de el. Este señor se quedo en Latinoamérica y ella con su hija se volvieron a Inglaterra - le respondió Harry

Te parece que cambió - pregunta Ginny

Creo que sí, ya no la de antes y su hija parece agradable - responde Harry

Espero que en verdad no tengamos problemas con ella aquí - le dice Ginny

Yo espero lo mismo - Harry le confiesa a Ginny

Y que vas hacer, con lo que te propuso Draco hace algunas semanas - pregunta Ginny mirándole a los ojos a Harry

Lo voy a pensar - susurra Harry

Bien, ahora vamos a almorzar - le dijo Ginny, abrieron la puerta de la habitación y se encontraron a sus tres hijos detrás de la puerta

Puedo saber que hacen detrás de la puerta - pregunto Harry

Es que - dijo Lily

Papá - pronunció Al

Nosotros - James le dijo a su padre

Por que se me ocurre, que esta fue tu idea. James - le dijo Harry a James

Harry - dijo Ginny, mirando a su esposo, Al se acerco a su padre

La verdad, es que fue mi idea - respondio Al

Albus… a la biblioteca ahora - dijo Harry

Sí, papá - los dos se pusieron a caminar, mientras que Ginny, Lily y James los veían

Minutos Después, se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y salieron Harry y Al

Me entendiste, no quiero que vuelvas hacer eso. Nunca más, Al nunca te había pasado eso - pregunto Harry

Lo siento en verdad, pero no me vas a castigar - respondió Al

Con saber que me has entendido me basta, te quiero hijo - dijo Harry. Albus siguio caminando, pero Harry se detiene, su hijo se da cuenta de esto

Y yo a ti papá - Al le dijo a Harry - pa., no vienes - pregunto el chico de catorce

En unos minutos, dile a tu mamá que no demoro - le ordeno Harry a su hijo

Bien - dijo Al y se fue al comedor, Harry regreso a la biblioteca, tomo el teléfono y marco un numero

Malfoy, soy Potter. Acepto el negocio, quiero que saques los libros para los estudiantes de Aurores, pero sí haces algo... te prometo que estarás en Azkaban, bien. Hasta el lunes, para firmar el contrato - Harry colgó el teléfono y se quedo pensando - espero estar haciendo bien

Varías horas Más Tarde

Eran las 19:00 PM. Karina se encontraba en su habitación, revisando su lista de útiles para ver que no se le olvidara nada, se da cuenta que la puerta se abre y detrás de la puerta no hay nadie

Quien esta allí - pregunto ella, se escucho una voz

No te preocupes, soy yo - dijo Al tímidamente quitándose el manto de invisibilidad - soy Al

Hola Al - dijo Karina

Hola chica, sin nombre. Venia para conversar, se que eres bruja. Mi padre, me lo dijo - le dijo Al a Karina

Lo mismo me dijo mi madre y mi nombre es Karina, mucho gusto - le dijo ella y los dos se dieron la mano

_De esa forma, es como llego esta nueva familia mágica a Grimmauld Place, con Karina nos volvimos buenos amigos con el pasar el tiempo y siempre a estado conmigo cuando la he necesitado _

_Continuara En El Proximo Capitulo..._

Personajes del Barrio:

Alex, Marion y John los Smith vecinos de al lado de los Potter

Jordi dueño de la picada de en frente de la casa de los Potter

Lulu y Joanne dos hermanas gemelas de veinticinco años, dueñas de la pequeña peluquería al lado de la picada

Louis dueño del Kiosco a la entrara de la calle

Dan el carnicero

Karina y Pansy Ventura las nuevas vecinas del otro lado de los Potter

_Continura En El Proximo Capitulo..._


End file.
